


[Podfic of] Boston Marriage

by exmanhater



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paris would like to make a proposal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Boston Marriage

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Boston Marriage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/53106) by [Jae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jae/pseuds/Jae). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/Boston%20Marriage.mp3) (13 MB) 

Please right click and "Save As".

 **Length** : 28:33

**Streaming:**  



End file.
